NightWorld Mystery Match up 3
by AmatureHour
Summary: No one said he didn't get laid before "Her.." One Shot


**Jackie: This one will be interesting,so I hope you like it.**

**Tim: What's so special about this one?**

**Jackie: Every thing!**

**Tim: Like the last one?**

**Jackie: Course!**

* * *

Thierry walked in his hotel room and took off every thing except his black silk boxers for a quick shower. That damn council kept him there for so long he stunk of weeks of funk. Stepping into his room he saw a sprawled women with died amber hair dress in a cotton black atire. Black thong with a belly piercing of a silver ring and a black bra that pushed up her bosoms.

"Who are you?" Thierry asked with his hands on his hips.

"That's not way to treat a guest." She said crawling towards him seductively. "Thierry..." She purred his name.

He looked into her eyes, the changing glacier color caught his ever flowing attention as blood flowed through his body and his heart pumped.

"Maya?" Thierry cooed and absently looked at her in the eyes trying not to trail down her body.

"Yes dear?" She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off and hands groping her breast.

"Get out!" He snapped.

She stuck out her tongue showing off a silver tongue ring that was a silver ball and pouted. She was wearing black eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and a deep brown shade of lip stick. He swallowed as her ivory skin looked in the moon light. Goose bumps ran across his skin.

"Your no fun." She grabbed him pulling him in for a deep kiss. Her mouth vibe-rated. A vibe-rating tongue ring made him shuddered through him giving a knot deep in his stomach.

Throwing her back he wobbled back to the door. "I see you happy to see me as always." She purred. Looking down his body. She re balanced her self and stood on her knees. Her hooded eyes stared at his boxers. Maya waved him over, he walked to the bed and stood on his knees like she did so. This pleasured her greatly.

He grabbed her pubic mound through her black cotton panties, feeling her smooth hips curling lips his member grew harder and his silk black boxers got tight. He wrapped her arms around his thick neck she moaned as he rubbed circular motions on her clint.

Kissing her neck down to her shoulder the bra strap fell down as he pulled her closer.

Feeling up her lower back he un hooked the bra with sudden ease. She tossed it off with her face blushing a deep red she rubbed his nipples against hers biting her lower lip."Naughty, Naughty boy." She guided his hand from her clint to her waist she kissed him taking in deep breaths of him.

Sliding down his boxers she the lines of muscles down to his member slowly licking the top of her lip. Sweat trickled down his chest, he could feel the drop of sweat roll down to his length it made him shudder with a feeling of deep pleasure he moaned. She knocked him back on the bed, the cold air made his erection stand straight.

She messed with her cotton thong sliding out a long knife setting it in between the one side of the straps holding it together. "Ready?" She had mirth in her eyes.

Theirry nodded greatfully, she thrust-ed the knife out wards cutting the thong and his chest. He heaved a breath as blood pooled out of the wound a sickle of pain surged through him. Theirry tried to get up but Maya stabbed the knife down inches away from his neck.

"Now Now we have to be care full I don't want to be come a Necrophiliac. Now do we?" She pulled the knife and tossed it off the bed grabbing his shoulders she squeezed tightly licking down his chest.

"Feel.." She said letting him feel up her smooth thighs as she licked his smooth chest. Her fangs gleamed red in the dark light.

Thierry was getting rather tired of the games. Her legs folded under her as she grinned sucking the blood from his wound. He felt up her body to her shoulders. The stinging of her sucking started to come around, with all his strength rolling her on her back. Her knees touched her shoulders making a tight opening to her women hood.

She looked surprised at the move he just pulled, blood drain onto her stomach and she didn't look to pleased. He shoved her down and thrust-ed himself into her. She gasped as he hit right on the clint making her blush then a face of bemusement and anger shaded it. Course he could tell she was just embarrassed.

Maya's legs kicked as he bucked into her faster, she pushed back her dark brown hair and let her glacier eyes show surprise as she tried to repress a deep moan.

Thierry moved her legs back and wrapped them around his waist. Maya used her head so they it wouldn't smack in the head board and groped his back with her nails.

It was a deep sign to slow down as she growled deeply.

He kept going away from her hot spot into the shadow areas where she responded more with gasps. Her lips quivered as he stretched the v-wall.

Maya gasped showing off her silver tongue ring she inserted for this occasion, he felt like he was drifting to a higher place lifting his spirits away. Maya clenched her teeth as her pelvic muscles tightened. He pounded into the floor of her pussy while she digged into his skin making him cringe in deep pain. Her eyes started to go crossed eyed and she began to moan in deep sorrow of happily.

"You...you-" Maya began to stay but wasn't able to because of gasping for breath.

His member began to ache for trying to last so long, sweet relief was only moments away. He bit down on her nipple making her squeal like a young school girl. She tried to look away with a nervous look.

Her hips bucked back slowly, her legs tighten around his waist. Thierry could feel her tighten, and his bottom remained clenched pumping into her hard and fast. He bit his lips throwing his head back in a daze he squeezed his eyes shut with his head up to the sky. He couldn't bare looking at her in the face but he forced his way back down.

He down kissing her neck letting her cool breath to spread across his neck making his hole body ripple with a wonder feeling of euphoria. Bucking faster on her, he could hear her moan him to slow down. "Stop! Stop! Y-You Son OF A BITCH!" She moaned as she cummed onto Thierry's member letting out a whimper of releif and defeat.

Two large thrust later and Theirry let out his seed in her, he groped the pillow on the last thrust hefting out a large breath he had been holding in.

"Dear lord..." He tumbled over to the side of Maya.

Theirry rolled to his side calmly breathing not to wake her... if she fell asleep.

Tumbling of the sheets could be heard and a cold hand traveled down to his lower body grabbing a firm grip on his member.

Maya peered over his ear. "Next time you do that that won't be the only thing that gets cut." She tighten the grip making him horny again.

She pulled the sheets from under him and wrapped them around her.

Looking back she looked almost normal but crashed through the window onto the ledge walking around in the night. Naked.

The night wind blew on him suddenly, he thought to himself sadly.

One how much would he pay for that.

Two when was she going to leave him be.

His heart throbbed in pain for some reason with her absence grabbing his pillow he squeezed it closely to himself.

Then he drifted off.

That bitch...

* * *

**Jackie: I hoped-**

**Tim: You enjoyed yadda yadda you have more night world match ups blah blah.**

**Jackie: Your so negative!**

**Tim: And your a horny teen.**

**Jackie: SO are you!**

**Tim: So... Doesn't mean anything!**

**Jackie: I should hit you but we're in public.**

**Tim: Like you did last night?**

**Jackie: NOT LIKE THAT! *Blushes* Keep it in the bed room!**

**Tim: PSHH-T.**

**Jackie: *Smacks***


End file.
